Would You Love Me Anyway
by Louie91
Summary: An AU fic. What if the fab four hadn't met at Harbor but at a special school for teen parents? Eventuelly RM and SS.
1. Seth Cohen

A/N: All the characters that are in this story and on the show have the same background as on the show but got pregnant somewhere along the line so they may seem a little bit OOC sometimes but I tried to make them believable. This is my first OC fic.

I don't have a beta so I hope I didn't make too many mistakes.

It will eventually have Ryan Marrissa and Teresa as main characters, there just not in the first chapter and some other sharacters may appear aswell. I have great plans for this story to be long if I can find the time.

**Would You Love Me Anyway**  
by Louie91 (formerly Red Coco)

Summer fidgeted nervously on the train, readjusting her baby daughter in her arms. Tobey was only a few weeks old and Summer was still getting the hang of holding her. She glanced down at the tiny girl who was miraculously still asleep even after being moved from her pram to Summers arms on the noisy train. Summer couldn't tell yet who Tobey would take after but she hoped it would be her, not that bastard who had left her as soon as she had told him. But she couldn't really blame him, they _were_ only 16 and her first instinct was to run too. Although come to think of it that wouldn't really have worked because it's kinda hard to run away from your uterus. Now however she didn't regret having Tobey for a second.

She new she was better off than a lot of other teenage mums because she had money. Her father was paying for a flat for her on the condition that she would not show up at his house or make her 'condition' known to any of his friends or colleges. Summer knew he was paying her off but she needed somewhere to stay so she wasn't complaining. Another thing that made her different from a lot of other teen-mums was that she could stay in school. This was something that she, surprisingly, wanted to do. There was a government run special school in the city that had accepted her and her daughter. It had been created specifically to cater to the needs of a teen parent and that was where Summer was heading today.

Suddenly the train lurched to a stop and Summer clutched her daughter just a little bit tighter before picking up her pram and bags and stepping out into the station. The school was only about a block away and Summer had already decided to walk there. She placed Tobey carefully into her pram and slung the bags over the handles before she began pushing. Ten minutes later she reached the school. Her initial impression was that it was nothing like the private schools she was used to. This was going to be a whole new experience. She wondered for a few minutes through a few different groups of girl and a few guys's trying futilely to find her classroom. G2 was all she had been told about its whereabouts. It was during this search that she made her first friend. She had been walking along staring at different buildings trying to work out which letters they were when she almost barrelled into a lanky boy with curly black hair and a little boy balanced on his hip.

"Whoa there," He said, steading her with a hand on her arm.

"Sorry," She mumbled, pushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Hey, the fault is entirely my own. Now I can tell by your aimless wanderings that you either have a kinky building fetish or are entirely lost but I think I'll go with the second one seeing as I've never seen you before because and so obviously your new. Hey, I'm Seth and I think I may be of some assistance."

Summer had kinda drifted off during his random ramble and was staring at him thinking, wow, how young must he have been when he had that kid he looked about her age and the kid wasat least two. She zoned back in just as he was finishing up.

"Um, I'm just going to pretend I heard what you just said and smile and nod." She answered.

"It is all I ask," He bowed as well as he could while holding the boy. "But allow me to re-cap for my sake, if notfor yours, I'm Seth, your lost and I can help."

Summer smiled, "Why couldn't you have said that the first time."

"What's the fun in that," He chuckled, then added, "I think introductions are in order."

"I'm Summer," she held out her hand for him to shake and he took it with his spare one. "And this," she continued, bending down to pull back the prams cover," Is Tobey."

"Well I must say," Seth commented, "She takes after her mother."

"Really?"

"Well your cute, she cute, there's a definite resemblance."

Summer smiled again. This guy was a charmer, if not kinda dorky, in a cute sort of way.

"What's your little boys name?" Summer asked after a moment.

"Ezekiel Sand Cohen," Seth replied proudly, "But friends call him Zeke, don't they buddy?" The little boy nodded his head up and down enthusiastically, he obviously wasn't shy.

After a few more comments she finally got around to asking for directions and they realised they were in the same class.

"Yay! Now we can be study buddies," were Seth's exact words. Yep, he was definitely a dork and this was definitely not going to be like her private schools.

**End of Chapter**

I am planning to continue this fic so give me suggestions and tell me what I can do better.


	2. The Others

A/N: I had no idea i'd be able to write this next chapter so quickly but I just kept writing. The next one's worn't be so quick.

Sorry this one is a bit shorter than the last one but I find it hard to write long chapters.

**Would You Love Me Anyway**  
by Louie91

As it turned out G block was actually the building farthest away from where she had been looking. Seth talked the whole way there, the main topic being himself. During that ten minute journey Summer learnt the following things: Seth Cohen came from a wealthy family in Newport, he now lived in an apartment and as far as she could tell it was just him and Zeke. About Zeke she learnt that he was exactly 1 year and 350 days old and loved yoghurt. She just kept smiling and nodding at his enthusiasm the whole time.

When they finally came to the right building Seth put Zeke down for a moment as he helped Summer carry Tobey's pram up the stairs. As soon as he'd put his end down again the small boy was standing in front of him with his arms outstretched to be picked up.

"I think you can manage to walk inside on your own buddy," Seth ruffled his son's hair. "He's such a daddy's boy," He added to Summer. With that, they entered. The room was quite large with a blackboard and about ten desks at one end and a large playpen and colourful lockers at the other. The first thing Zeke did was bound over to the playpen where Seth hoisted him over to join a smiling three year old blond boy and a small brown haired girl fast asleep in a bouncinette.

Summer suddenly became aware that there were other people in the room, three other people to be exact. Quickly, she surveyed them. A tall girl with brown/blond hair sat on the desk of a shorter blond boy. Next to him was a Latino girl with dark wavy hair. They were all laughing, at what seemed to her like a joke told by the tall girl. Slowly they all looked up and Summer just hoped that she wasn't blushing.

"New girl?" The boy asked, his question directed at Seth.

"Oh no, me and Summer go way back, we're old friends, but then there was that period of estrangement … but it all worked out in the end."

"We'll take that as a 'yes' then," The Latino girl said, raising her eyebrows at Seth's speech.

"Hey, I'm Marissa," The tall girl jumped off the desk and make her way over to where Summer was standing, but not with out touching the shoulder of the boy as she passed him. Summer figured they must be together. She shook her hand and then Theresa, the other girl and Ryan, the boy, introduced themselves as well.

They all seemed so nice, Summer had to admit, she was sort of expecting to be surrounded by a bunch of slutty girls. Just as she was settling Tobey into the playpen it dawned on her. The slutty girls wouldn't have kept their baby's. The people here were people who really wanted their kids, how could they not be nice?

Please Reveiw


	3. Awkward

A/N: This chapter should start to explain some stuff but I'm not going to go into there backgrounds until later because I want to establish who they are now first.

Also, I first had the characters at 16 and 17 and in grade 12 like they would be if they lived in Australia but then I realised that I don't know how old Americans are when they're in grade 12. So just imagine them in grade 12.

This is my longest chapter ever. Yay!

**Would You Love Me Anyway**  
By Louie91

During the day Summer was introduced to a large number of the staff, most of which Seth seemed to be great friends with, but no other students. It seemed that the different classes pretty much kept to themselves and shunned her new friends although she had no idea why.

When Summer was younger she never thought she would miss going to be school and doing work, but she had. She had left her old school just after she started showing and had been supposed to start here a few weeks later. But due to some complications with her pregnancy she had been ordered by her doctor to rest and she hadn't been able to. She had had some assignment to do at home so maybe it hadn't been the work that she missed about school but the human contact. Under her fathers strict orders she wasn't allowed to tell anyone about her 'condition' or where she was going. She had broken them to tell her boyfriend but look how well that turned out. She had been alone when she moved into her small apartment and while she was on bed rest the only people she saw were her doctors and taxi drivers when she went in for a check-up. It had definitely been boring. So maybe this was why that, even at the end of the day, Summer was still grinning broadly.

When the final bell rang, Summer sighed. Now it was back home on the train to hang around until it was time to put Tobey to bed and make a lonely dinner for one. She packed her books slowly then walked over to get Tobey. The little baby was now wide awake, alert and looking around the room.

"Hey there darling," Summer cooed as she scooped up her daughter. She held her against her chest and began rocking her gently. After a moment she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Summer," It was Marissa. Summer turned slowly to face her. "So do you want to come to Benny's with us this afternoon? We're all going, Brendan just loves the playground, but then again so does Seth."

_Yes, _Summer thought immediately, but she didn't want to sound to eager plus, she didn't know who or what Benny was.

"Benny's?" She questioned.

"Yeah it's this little place just around the corner. It's like McDonalds or Hungry Jacks except, Benny's"

"Cool," Summer agreed.

"Mummy?" A small voice spoke suddenly from inside the pen.

"Oh hey honey," Marissa bent down to the small boys level, "You ready to go now? Have you got blue bear?"

"Yup." He nodded solemnly, holding out the tattered teddy bear.

"Awww, he's so cute," Summer crooned.

"He is isn't he," Ryan agreed as he strode up to them, "He's at the best age right now, just the right size to hug, aren't you buddy?" He picked Brendan up and squeezed him a little to prove his point. The little boy squealed in delight. Summer giggled, "You guy's are like the perfect family," She smiled. Ryan and Marissa both froze.

"Um…we're not together," Marissa began awkwardly. Ryan dove in with his own clumsy explanation. "He's not my…I mean, I have a daughter with Theresa, I'm with Theresa." Marissa nodded. Ryan reached forward and lifted the bouncing brown haired girl from the floor of the playpen where she had been playing with blocks the entire time.

"See, um, this is Susannah."

"Oh," Was all Summer could say, "Sorry."

She looked at the baby, then back to Ryan, nervously rocking Tobey back and forth. Now she looked for it she could see the resemblance between Sue and her dad. Except for her colouring and maybe her nose she was the spitting image of him. There was an awkward silence.

"Ryan. Are you coming?" It was Theresa, calling from the doorway with Sue's nappy bag slung over her shoulder.

"Just a second," He answered thankfully before taking off.

"It's fine," Marissa tried to comfort Summer and gestured for her to follow as she headed towards the door with Brendan and Blue Bear in toe.

"It's just really awkward," They both muttered under their breath at the same time as they headed for the door.

Please Reveiw - also, I'd really like a beta for this story.


	4. Benny's

AN: This chapter was originally going to be longer but then I realised that the things Ihad happening wouldn't realistically happen on someone's first day.

I also need to say that I am Australian so therefor I may use weird Australian word occaisionally, please bear with me.

I now have a beta, thankyou rachel1806 for the help.

**Would You Love Me Anyway**  
By Louie91

Luckily Summer had been able to avoid much awkwardness on the drive to Benny's by accepting a lift with Seth. She'd wondered at first why they had even suggested driving. Why couldn't they walk if it was 'just down the road'? As it turned out 'just down the road**' **turned out to be at least a km away. She was glad she hadn't mentioned it. That was part of the reason she had hesitated before getting in to Seth's silver Range Rover. The main reason though was that she'd just realised that she didn't have a car seat for Tobey.

"Um Seth, where will Tobey sit?"

"Don't worry about it too much," Seth seemed to have thought it through, "Just hold on to her carefully and I'll drive slowly." Summer was still nervous but she climbed into the passenger seat anyway and buckled up. After a moment Seth climbed in as well. He started the car. After a few moments of really really slow driving, Summer was sick of it.

"Cohen, you know you can go a bit faster." After that Seth increased his speed a little but was still well under 50kmph. Sighing, Summer resigned herself to the fact that Seth wasn't a very good driver.

"So," He began slowly, not taking his eyes off the road, "Why don't you have a car? Because, no offence but, the clothes, the shoes, the hair, I can tell you come from money." She didn't answer right away. She was shocked, not because he had offended her but because she was surprised that he had noticed what she was wearing.

"Yeah, I _was_," She began carefully, "but I kinda got…"

"Cut off?" Seth supplied.

"More like paid off."

"And a car wasn't part of the deal?"

"I just didn't think of it at the time, and now I don't know. Getting one would actually require me to talk to my father which was not part of the deal." Seth wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"What about your mum?" Was all he came up with.

"Died when I was seven. The closest thing I have now is Gloria and she didn't want to talk to me even before I got pregnant." Summer stared out the window, she really hadn't meant to say that much. After she had started it had all kinda come out.

"Sorry," He mumbled. She glanced over at him. He hadn't taken his eyes off the road during the whole conversation. Maybe he wasn't so much of a bad driver, just a careful one. It was even sort of cute. For the rest of the trip she kept glancing over at him She hadn't really checked him out properly yet and if he noticed, he didn't seem to mind. His hair was dark brown and curly but didn't stick out weirdly, his Jew Fro, he'd called it at lunch, it was cute. He was pale but not in a freaky vampire way, just in a cute, 'I'm too busy raising my son to bother getting a tan' kinda way. His clothes were dorky, so not what the kids at her old school wore but they were cute on him. Oh my god! Summer suddenly realised, 'I think Seth Cohen's cute.'She quickly diverted her gaze and looked out the window. It was only her first day, she wasn't ready for any romantic feelings yet.

Maybe tomorrow, she smiled. Benny's was the sort of diner Summer would never have set foot in when she was younger and still popular. It was brightly coloured with lino floors, squeaky metal chairs and occasionally split plastic booths. Now it didn't seem so bad. They were seated at a booth next to the window to the playground so Seth and Marissa could watch Zeke and Brendan. Although 'for safety reasons' Seth had insisted he join them it the giant plastic structure. He always does that," Theresa laughed.

And so this was how it was. Every afternoon Seth would drive her to Benny's where they would hang out until five or so when Seth would drive her home. Seth had, in a way, become her own personal chauffer. Everyday he would drive her to school and back and wherever else she needed to go. He had surprised her when he had arrived at her house at 7:00 one morning, his car fully equipped with a baby capsule

"It was Zeke's when he was little," He explained. Everything was going great at least for now.

**Please Reveiw - i'd like to here what you would like to happen in later chapters.**


	5. The Party

A/N: This chapter is short, I know but I'm used to doing one-shots.

I can finally post this chapter! I finished it about a week ago but I havn't been able to log in untill now.

**Would You Love Me Anyway  
**by Louie91

Over the next week Summer got to know Ryan, Marissa, Theresa and Seth a lot better, they were quickly becoming her best friends. She found herself not wanting school to end but eventually Friday did come around and she found herself not looking forward to the weekend at all. Although that was before she new about the charity fundraiser. Marissa had mentioned it a few times but only in passing. It wasn't until Friday afternoon at Benny's that she realised that she was actually invited. Marissa had apologised at least half a dozen times for not inviting her formally, she was just so used to the others knowing that if she mentioned a party they were invited. Summer couldn't care less. She was going to a party for the first time in nearly nine months! But then of course she realised she had nothing to wear.

"Don't worry about it," Marissa had assured her when she had mentioned it, just wear jeans and a top if you want, it doesn't have to be fancy." So now, here she was, in Marissa Coopers bedroom in her mother's mansion, wearing a pair of new jeans, a pink button down top and Tobey in a carry bag strapped to her chest. She felt kinda frumpy, but otherwise she was in high spirits. Ryan, Theresa and Seth were there as well. Ryan was holding Sue but Brendan and Zeke were playing on Brendan's bed with some plush action figures Seth had brought for Zeke. There uplifting conversation about Dr Briggs (there biology teacher's) extremely long nose hairs was suddenly interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Julie Cooper strode in.

"Marissa," She practically hissed, "I told you I didn't want you hiding up here all night. There are some very outspoken people out there. I want our new family to make a good impression." With that she left. Marissa rolled her eyes. Julie had recently gotten another new rich husband. That was her main motivation for throwing the event.

"Well I better go 'mingle'," She said using air quotes, "anyone care to join?"

"No thanks, I've filled my life's quota of mingling already." Seth joked. Ryan and Theresa just shock their heads. Summer stood up, slowly so she didn't jostle Tobey too much and walked over to Marissa, "I'm in."

The lower floor of the house was filled with gests. They were dressed remotely casual but Summer had been around enough of these people to realise they were well off. Every now and then people stopped Marissa to 'chat'. They were the gossipers, Summer observed. Almost as if out of nowhere, a boy about their age appeared next to them.

"Hey." Marissa jumped. Then spun around.

"Hello Luke," She didn't sound very friendly.

They talked for a bit. Well, Luke talked, Marissa offered one or two word answers, Summer observed. Eventually he was called away by to talk to someone and as he left he brushed against Marissa's shoulder, she flinched.

"Who was he?" Summer asked when he was gone.

"No one," Marissa brushed it of hastily and Summer dropped it. After another ten minutes or so Tobey let our a high-pitched wail. She had been fidgety for a little while and Summer new she was hungry.

"I've got to go feed her," She told Marissa quietly while she tried to comfort the screaming baby.

"Sure," She replied, "You can use a spare room upstairs if you want."

"Thanks," Summer made her way through the crowd and back up the stairs. She went into the first bedroom that she found. Theresa was already in there, feeding Sue.

"Mind if I join you?" Summer asked uncertainly.

"Sure," Theresa patted a spot on the bed next to her. "I left the boys to there own devices, I'm not sure how they'll cope."

Summer Laughed as she sat down. She started unbuttoning her shirt. Tobey was quieter now.

"Your lucky to have such a great guy like Ryan," It just came out; she didn't know why she said it. Theresa cast her eyes down.

"Sometimes I'm not so sure." She mumbled.

"Pardon?" Summer wasn't sure she had heard her.

"He doesn't love me," Theresa sighed. "I know that."

"I'm sure he does."

"As a friend maybe, but not how I wish he would, not how he wished he could." Summer didn't know what to say.

"I was the girl next door. Back in Chino." She clarified, "Were I grew up hardly anyone had more than one parent and we didn't really have relationships either. I mean, we had sex, but it was never anything more. When I told him I was pregnant I was ready for him to bolt, I was so shocked when he didn't. He didn't want to be like his dad. Ever since then I've felt like I owe him. The only reason I'm still at school is so he wouldn't quit. He was always different to the other boys. He was kind and he was smart, he could have really gone places. I don't deserve him." By now Theresa was crying and clutching her daughter tight. "Sorry I dropped all this on you Summer, I'm not usually so emotional."

"It's alright Theresa."

"No it's not." Theresa shook her head before bolting out the door with her daughter. Summer just sat there. She shouldn't have asked that question. Later, when she was on her way home in Seth's car he asked her how her night was.

"It was alright." Was all she answered?

"Good. So you wouldn't mind doing it again? Because although he may not know it, there is a little boy asleep in the back seat who would really like you too come to his birthday party next Saturday."

"Well I wouldn't want to let him down," Summer joked. Seth laughed.

"I wonder why Ryan and Theresa left so early." He wondered out loud. "I didn't get a chance to invite them.

"I don't know," She couldn't tell him what Theresa had said, she new that much

_Please Reveiw_


End file.
